


Watch the Queens conquer

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apocalypse, Despair Celesgiri, Despair Celestia Ludenberg, Despair Kirigiri Kyouko, Everyone Has Issues, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fire, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Make the world burn and watch your work of art from afar yet close enough... Enjoy the destruction you yourself have caused and never fail to be entertained, delighted even, by the others' confusion as you aim high and reclaim your throne.





	Watch the Queens conquer

The Ex-Ultimate Detective pressed the palm of her gloved hand against her face, mostly to cover her wide and twisted smirk, as she narrowed her eyes slightly. 

“Make the world burn and watch your work of art from afar yet close enough… Enjoy the destruction you yourself have caused and never fail to be entertained, delighted even, by the others' confusion as you aim high and reclaim your throne.” A quite familiar voice said from behind, venom and lust dripping from it.

Kyoko shook her head, some chuckles escaping from her lips as she did so. “If I recall correctly… I told you what you’ve just said three years ago, when we started burning everything down to ashes… Didn’t I, Celes?” 

Celes surrounded Kyoko’s waist with both of her slim arms, pulling her close to embrace her tightly, placing her chin over the purplette’s left shoulder.

“Why indeed… I just thought that it was the perfect to utter those words again.” Celes explaided lazily, almost in a hushed purr, into the other woman’s ear.

Shivers ran down Kyoko’s spine. 

There was nothing that could compare itself to the way Celes made Kyoko feel, be it unwillingly and on purpose. The Queen of Liars would just never cease to amaze her whereas everything else grew boring and monotonous as time passed… Kyoko loved it. The woman was addicted to it.

“May I know why?” Kyoko asked after some seconds, her eyes never moving away from the fire she had provoked not so long ago. 

“Because, dear, what better time than the fall of Future Foundation to utter the words you whispered into my ear for encouragement when I thought that I wouldn’t be a valid fit for this lifestyle?” Celes replied in mock wonder, her breath hot against Kyoko’s skin… 

It was practically as hot as the flames that had engulfed the Future Foundation’s headquarters. Despair was now a step closer to winning its never-ending war against Hope, and it was all thanks to Kyoko. 

Kyoko shook her head ever so slightly and let out a single, vain chuckle.

_ “No, scratch that… Celes’ breath— No. Celes is hotter than all the flames I could provoke combined.” _

“Do you think Junko-sama will be pleased?” Kyoko asked, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“You most probably will bring her great despair since you dealt with the peasants’ headquarters all by yourself instead of leaving the coup of grace to her, which means she will be thoroughly pleased once she’s informed about this.” Celes answered, her eyes taking in the marvelous sight of the building being consumed by the starving and never pleased flames.

“Great. I want them all, all of the other Remnants, to know who is giving Junko-sama most despair. I want them all to know who is —who  **_are_ ** — their superiors.” Kyoko mused, moving her head to the left to kiss Celes temple.

“My… Aren’t you, perhaps, a tad thirsty for power and recognition, my love?” Celes teased, hugging Kyoko somewhat tighter.

“Perhaps… But you are so as well.” Came the sly reply.

“My, it seems I’ve been found guilty.” At that, both women burst into laughter. 

They had everything and anything underneath their heels, and they loved it. The feeling was intoxicating and maddening… And it was something that they’d share exclusively with the other until Death tore them apart.


End file.
